This invention relates generally to ammunition for muzzle-loader guns, and more particularly to muzzle-loader ammunition having a consumable cartridge case. Some embodiments are directed to the manufacture and methods of use of such devices.
Various forms of ammunition have been proposed for muzzle loading ammunition. Such ammunition over the years evolved from round ball projectiles to ammunition that has incorporated many of the features of modern bullets. Current muzzle loading ammunition comprises multiple parts that are combined together when loaded into a firearm. Because the various parts are separate, they are not sealed, and they use pyrotechnic materials such as black powder or black powder substitutes that tend to be hygroscopic (they tend to absorb moisture from their surroundings and in particular absorb water vapor from the atmosphere). As a result, their efficiency degrades overtime, and the propellant and resultant combustion products tend to corrode the firearm barrel and chamber.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.